1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed electrical connector, and more particularly to a sealed electrical connector provided with a front grill for locking electrical contacts received in the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known connectors in which one of the elements, generally the female portion, comprises a sealing joint provided to be interposed between this female portion and the male portion after plugging in and locking.
The problem of these joints is holding them in place, either in the housing of the connector in question before mounting, or after mounting when, for specific needs, the two portions of the connector must be disconnected. Such a case is encountered for example by diagnostic sockets for vehicles.
Thus, during disconnection, the joint can remain partially pressed against the withdrawn male connector which involves the joint being out of its recess and often leads to loss of this joint before remounting.
The connector can for this reason be subject to premature wear and lead to breakdown by loss of the initial sealing or by unlocking.
There is known from the patent application DE-A-36 33 358 a female connector which comprises a body into which the contacts are introduced and immobilized by a resilient catch with the holding of the contacts in a retained position by a member movable along the insertion axis of the connector.
The female contacts are introduced into the electrical connector and each contact receives, in a suitable recess, a catch which is free to retract under the introduction pressure of the contacts. The movable member is then moved to lock each catch in the snap-in position on the contact, which prevents retraction of this contact.
This female contact is also provided with a flat sealing joint disposed parallel to the plug-in axis, or in the form of a sleeve, about a wall which encircles the contacts. This sleeve comprises projecting sealing paths to come to bear against the internal surface of the male plug and on the external surface of the wall which surrounds the contacts to ensure interfacial sealing between the parallel walls of the male and female plugs.
The movable member also ensures immobilization as to translation, of this sleeve, about the wall which carries it, by coming into partial bearing relation on said sleeve.
The patent application EP-A-330 436 discloses a connector with an arrangement substantially identical to the preceding, but the movable member is different in that it comprises a peripheral cover which forms at the same time a guide for the male plugs during introduction.
Sealing is effected by a sleeve with a sealing surface of revolution, oriented parallel to the plug-in axis. On the contrary, this sleeve remains free and is not maintained in position by any member.
There is also known from the patent application EP-A-691 708 a monobloc connector with a frame provided with wings which are to be inserted in a space provided between the recesses for reception of the contacts. There is however no frontal grill provided with holes for the passage of contacts.
Patent application EP-A-691 711 discloses a connector in two parts, with a principal body receiving the rear of contacts and an internal peripheral joint and a secondary body with the front portion of the contacts which are received in the principal body. This connector has a sealing property but without the presence of a front grill.
The present invention relates to a sealed electrical connector which comprises a sealing joint, particularly with a sealing plane perpendicular to the axis of plugging in, a front grill which avoids retraction of the joint in case of dismounting or before the first plugging in, protections of the locking catches as well as means for positioning by pre-insertion and by insertion of the front grill.
To this end, the present invention provides a sealed connector which comprises a central body with a front grill provided with holding means of a sealing joint which are integrated into the central body, with no projecting element.